


My Hope

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful. Of course they were all pretty. Naegi's musings on the girls of Hope's Peak academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hope

I remember the first time I saw her, stood across the gym, expression set in a mask that gave away no emotion.  
I remember our first conversation. Well, sort of. She’d noticed me staring and snapped an irritated ‘what?’  
To which I’d responded by flushing beetroot red and stuttering an apology.  
I couldn’t help but stare. She was beautiful.

Of course they were all pretty.  
Celestia Ludenburg had large thick eyelashes and larger, thicker curls of ebony hair that fell from her head in two large curls, one on each side. She was pretty in a gothic, victorian kind of way. Her outfit composed of white lace trimmed black, with a red tie that matched her unnaturally coloured eyes. A strange metal contraption was on one of her fingers, which I noticed ended in sharp pointed black nails. Her skin was incredibly pale from what of it I could see, just her hands poked out of long, corseted sleeves and a small slither of ivory leg could be seen between the top of her socks and the bottom of her skirt.  
Enoshima Junko had large icy blue eyes and a wide smile which all too often became a sneer. Her blonde hair, undoubteldy dyed that way at exorbitant prices, was swept across her face as a fringe and then pulled into two thick, wavy bunches that ended just before her elbows. Each bunch was secured with a bobble, one featured a bunny rabbit and one was a red and white bow. She was pretty in a typical, catwalk kind of way. Her outfit could best be described as sexy schoolgirl, with her tight fitted blazer hugging all of her curves and her shirt being undone so her bra was clearly visisble. Her black and white tie was loosely tied around her neck, and fell down further than her red skirt, which barely covered the fabric of her underwear. Her slim legs were bare and stretched down to a pair of black stilletto boots, laced with red to match her nails which were probably fake, and again I noted, were very sharp.  
Aoi Asohina was clearly dresssed for practicallity rather than fashion. Large sky blue eyes were under a clipped back brown fringe and a simple quirky ponytail. Her white vest top and blue shorts clung to her frame, a red and white tracksuit style jacket on top, to keep her warm and add to her sporty persona. A pair of running trainers were on her feet, with knee length white socks. A red support bandage was around one knee, a sign of some possible injury.  
Chihiro Fujisaki was small and sweet looking, large olive coloured eyes peered out from under a mop of short blonde hair which flicked out at pleasing angles. Her outfit was simple, a green jacket worn on top of a white shirt with a large, almost sailor like collar. Her skirt was light brown and tulip shaped, secured at the top with two shiny brass buttons. A pair of black knee-length socks, some simple cream flat shoes and a slight blush completed the innocent girl.  
Touko Fukawa had dark purple hair twisted into two long plaits down her back. Her small frame was covered in a maroon sailor suit with a burnt orange neckerchief. Her skirt was pleated and reached down to her calves where it rested above a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of matching sensible maroon loafers. Her outfit was trimmed with white stripes that matched the white sailor collar. A pair of large glasses obscured her grey eyes and matched her shy, bookish nature.  
Sayaka Maizono had a face which showed an almost permanent smile, her long blue hair hung straight down to reach her waist. She wore a white sailor suit with a large pale pink bow and blue striped cuffs. Her skirt was blue tartan and was very short, showing a slice of pale leg before being covered in thigh length black socks. A pair of simple brown shoes were on her feet and several white clips held her hair out of her face.

Yes, they were all pretty in their own way.  
But none of them could compare to Kyouko Kirigiri.  
A pair of startling violet eyes were lined with thick black lashes, peering out of a pale face with a searching gaze that seemed to cut right to my core. Her hair was a silvery lavender that seemed to glow under the artificial lighting, it fell down her back in straight strands that reached her thighs. A plait tied with a thin purple ribbon sat behind her left ear, the different tones of her hair merging and flowing together. She wore a purple leather jacket with well-polished gold buttons and zips, the collar pointing upwards, surrounding her neck. One of the epaulettes bore a silver badge. Underneath it she wore a white shirt, stiffly starched collar enclosing her slender neck and leading down to a brown tie that ended not with a point, but with a straight line. Her skirt was a darker purple than her jacket and rested around her thighs in loose pleats. A pair of well-defined pale legs led down to a pair of purple leather knee-high boots with gold buckles, matching her jacket. Each hand also wore a purple suede glove, decorated with eight pyramid shaped gold studs. The gloves were a snug fit, and looked custom made, they didn’t rise very far up her hands and stopped just before they reached her wrists.  
But all this wasn’t what caught my attention. Of course, she was undeniably beautiful. But what caught my eye was the flash of intrigue I saw glimmer in her eyes as she noticed me staring. Even as she spoke to me, soft voice cold and removed, I could see her curious nature, the way she liked to figure people out, as if they were puzzles.  
When my blush rose to cover my face and I grew flustered she merely continued to stare until I turned away. But in the split second before she left my eyeline I saw a subtle upward twitch of her mouth and a spark of amusement flicker through her icy lavender eyes.  
Kyouko Kirigiri was beautiful, of that I had no doubt. The other males in the group would surely agree, would praise her beauty, her wonderous figure, her flowing hair.  
But me? I would praise her logic, her thought patterns, and eventually, her mind itself.

I arrived at the elite Hope’s Peak Academy approximately sixteen hours ago, and already I have found my hope.


End file.
